


If we were a movie

by smaragdbird



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if this was a movie, this would be the part where you kiss me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we were a movie

**Author's Note:**

> As promised a non-dark, fluffy, happy Becker story. Thought I'd give the poor bloke a break

“I hope you brought me back a souvenir”, Becker said dryly, holding his hands out for Connor and Abby. Connor could barely believe his own senses. They were home and not only home but at the right place and the right time.

He grabbed Becker’s hand the same moment Abby did and Becker pulled them both close.

“Where have you been?” Becker’s voice was on the verge of breaking and Connor could see tears in the corners’ of his eyes. He felt exactly the same way.

“You know, here and there, mostly through there”, he said, grinning so hard it almost hurt. Neither of them had let go yet and Becker’s grip on his hand was so strong that Connor doubted that he could even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

“We tried everything. We sent four rescue missions.” Connor suspected that Becker was going to apologize but Abby interrupted before he could come to that.

“It doesn’t matter”, she said, the relief palpable in her voice, “we’re back and everything… is just going to be fine.”

It was only then that Connor noticed that she wasn’t all pressed up against Becker anymore. Connor’s heart beat faster. Becker was looking at him with an expression that he couldn’t fully interpret but it was something more than just happiness and relief and sure they had been on the edge of something before but…

“You know, if this was a movie, this would be the part where you kiss me”, Connor quipped before thinking it through.

Next to him he heard Abby chuckle.

Becker stared at him, probably just as surprised at Connor’s forward pass as Connor was.

Becker opened his mouth but no words came out and Connor added hastily, “Only if you want of course. No pressure.”

Abby started laughing and hid her face in Becker’s shoulder.

“Uhm, bad time, is it?” Connor tried to step back but Becker just wouldn’t let go of him even if he still hadn’t said a thing.

“You’re taking too bloody long, mate” Connor told him finally with an impatient confidence. “If you don’t want me to kiss you, you should really let go now.”

Nothing happened except that Becker was still staring at him, so Connor decided to take his chances. It had been one long, bloody year and he was just damn tired of waiting.

Later Connor would realise that kissing Becker after going over a year without a shower or a change of clothes or, you know, brushing his teeth, was just disgusting.

Right now, however, Becker didn’t seem to mind.

It was, Connor thought, just like one of those movie kisses by which he meant that it was utterly perfect.

When they broke away Becker leaned his forehead against Connor’s and let out a breathy laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob. There were still tears clinging to his eyelashes but he was smiling.

“That’s alright then?” Connor asked a bit belatedly.

“Yeah”, Becker answered breathlessly.

And of course, of course this was all ruined by the dinosaur that decided this would be a good moment to stampede through the anomaly.


End file.
